


Transcend

by lass



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lass/pseuds/lass
Summary: thank you to kat for being my beta on this!!and thank you chrisha for the title lmaothis is for unit cunt, this would exist if it wasnt for them so yeah love you guys.also my friends becky made a drawing for this so if you want to check it out its on my tumblr @echohauvilleokay bye now <3
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Transcend

“You’re off today right?”

“Yes I am.”

“So am I. Will you let me take you on a date?”

“Oh, I’m ready to get swept off my feet babe.”

It was a rare occurrence when both Felix and Catalina had the same day off so the moment they realized it there was no doubt that they would go on a date. She didn’t have much planned for the date, all she wanted to do was spend time alone with Felix.

Neither of them were big on astronomy but once Catalina heard that Saturn and Jupiter were aligning and it would result in a big star she knew they had to see it. She laughed to herself as thought of how fitting it was, the planets had to literally align to let them have a day off together.

She picked him up in her silver hatchback, greeted him with a kiss and waved goodbye to the rest of Unit Bravo.

“I’m glad we get to spend some time together.” Catalina told Felix, pulling a blanket out the backseat and locking the car. They had chosen to walk the rest of the way and leave the car parked near the cemetery as they headed for a small forest area near the docks.

“Just you and me for a few hours, I don’t think it can get any better than that.” Felix laced their hands together, swinging them back and forth slightly.

“I can think of a few ways to make it better.” Her tone was playful and suggestive.

Felix stopped walking and looked at her with a teasing grin. “Trying to get me all hot and bothered?”

Catalina simply laughed, threw a wink in his direction and continued walking alone. She heard Felix chuckle to himself before catching up to her a few seconds later.

“So what exactly are we supposed to be looking at?” He looked around at the sky, his gaze landing on nothing specifically.

“A conjunction, Saturn and Jupiter are aligning, it’s supposed to look like a big star.” Catalina explained what she had been told by a few people around Wayhaven.

They arrived at the perfect spot a few seconds later. Catalina extended the blanket on the ground, having thought beforehand of their clothes possibly getting dirty.

The original intent for the blanket was for them to lay down and watch the stars, that did not end up being the case. She wasn’t exactly sure how it happened but she was sitting on the blanket with Felix laying between her legs.

He was pointing up at something in the night sky, a star or constellation that caught his attention, she should have been looking up but in that moment she was too distracted by how happy he looked. He had told her before that it was hard for him to contain his happiness when they were together and every single time that had proven to be true. A smile appeared on her face and she leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Enjoying yourself there?” His smile made Catalina’s smile widen even more.

“Very much.” She leaned down again and pressed another kiss to the top of her head. Felix let out a happy sigh.

They went quiet again and Catalina took that opportunity to look at the sky. She was able to easily spot where the planets were meant to be aligning. It looked beautiful, she had never seen anything like it. Her face turned into a confused frown once she noticed something strange beginning to form underneath the conjunction.

“Look over there.” Catalina pointed out into the sky with concern. There was a strange beam of light that definitely had nothing to do with the planets aligning. It was much larger than any star in the sky and close, very close.

“Nah, I’m more interested in looking at you.” Felix winked at Catalina. For a moment she forgot what was happening and let out a laugh. “You’re the best view afterall.”

A loud clap of thunder stopped Catalina from responding to Felix's flirting attempt with one of her own.

Their attention shifted from each other to the sky. Both of them staring in amazement and confusion. It happened in a flash. Right under what was the planets aligning a hole with a bright ring of light around it opened up. Felix brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the light, even Catalina could barely keep hers open. The hole closed as quickly as it opened. From it emerging a figure. A large bird with black and white plumage hovered in the sky momentarily before flying away from Wayhaven.

That’s all they managed to see before it started to pour.

“Ah, shit.”

Catalina and Felix jumped to their feet both of them having the idea to run into the car. The rain did not bother her but right now she was only worried about how it felt for Felix. She gripped his hand as they ran into the car, the heavy rain already starting to soak through their clothes.

With the silver hatchback now in their line of vision Catalina tried to run even faster but Felix pulled her back with just enough force to make her turn and face him. His hands rested on her hips, a smile on his face.

“What are you doing?” She raised her eyebrow but placed her hands on his chest.

“You humans seem to hype up the idea of a kiss in the rain so I wanna try it.”

Her heart swelled at the thought that he wanted this experience with _her_. It was a small moment that reminded her of just how much Felix had yet to experience. Things she had already done and taken for granted were completely new and fascinating to him.

 _Deep down she wanted to be all those experiences for him_.

Catalina didn’t waste another second without her lips on his. She kissed him slowly, partly because she wanted to imitate what she guessed he had seen or been told about kisses in the rain, and partly because she loved the way his hands settled into the small of her back, drawing her closer whenever he wanted more.

“Worth it?” Catalina whispered when his eyes remained closed after pulling away.

“Very.” His eyes opened, revealing that gorgeous golden color she loves so much.

She pecked his lips quickly once more before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the car.

❀❀❀

The rain did not calm down once they got to Catalina’s apartment and it appeared it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

Even though Felix and Catalina got distracted she couldn’t shake off what they had seen. Her detective instinct was finding its way back and it wanted answers. She wanted to know why and how they had seen that, and what this meant for everyone else. Along with secretly hoping it had been nothing and that everything was fine, but with the way things had played out during these past couple of months that seemed unlikely.

“So what are we going to do about our situation?” Catalina walked into her bedroom, drying the ends of her hair with a towel.

“What situation?” Felix closed the curtain and turned to face her.

Catalina bit her lip. She had a suspicion about what they had seen but she didn’t want to be the one to bring it up in case there were painful memories attached with that place.

“Oh, you mean the portal from the Echo World?” Felix confirmed her suspicions.

Catalina knew that it was difficult for him to talk about the Echo World so she paid close attention to his body language, she would drop the topic immediately if she sensed he was even a little bit uncomfortable. “Is that what it was?”

“Yeah.” There was a long moment of silence, a bit of tension that settled in the room, and just like that Catalina decided that she wouldn’t bring this up again. Felix’s eyes met her own and he shrugged. “I don’t think we should worry about it, the Agency handles those things.”

She took a deep breath, unsure of why he seemed so confident in that statement. From what Catalina saw the bird just flew away and it did not seem like the Agency had it handled. “Are you sure?”

Catalina dropped the towel on the floor and took a seat by his side on her bed. He placed a hand on her thigh, she placed hers on top softly drawing shapes on the top of his hand with her thumb.

“They have agents at every known portal so they can take you in if you fall through.” Felix reassured her. “Trust me I would know.”

It was true that if anyone knew about something like this it would be him. Catalina gave him a nod and a smile, completely trusting what he told her.

Felix placed a kiss on her temple. “Seriously though, we have nothing to worry about, it’s handled.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to kat for being my beta on this!! 
> 
> and thank you chrisha for the title lmao 
> 
> this is for unit cunt, this would exist if it wasnt for them so yeah love you guys. 
> 
> also my friends becky made a drawing for this so if you want to check it out its on my tumblr @echohauville 
> 
> okay bye now <3


End file.
